The Deep Voice Time Traveler
by TheRealMiraJ
Summary: I've given up on my past, YouTube, and my friends to pursue my life as a time traveler to help others with there past and keep them away from tragic deaths, horrid consequences and just any kind of harm. But there was one thing I regret after making that decision, saying goodbye to him.


This is it, my day to become a time traveler to save my friends, my family, and my home. I'm going to miss this place, but I'm sure nothing bad will come out of me removing my past. I'm a new person, I'm going to keep my name, but no one will remember me as a person they love, just a stranger on the block. I said Goodbyes to everyone in a video that will be removed along with my existence of my past. Sounds worse than it is, but I'm going to love it.

"It's time to go." I said as I opened my time machine putting all of my belongings in the machine ready to leave. I put on my fedora and a black trench coat along with black leather gloves and clothes.

I look back at my recording station that was in it's own little room with all the fanart I was given at conventions and the memories of what was one of the best moments in my life happened. I smirk and hop into the machine and get ready to departure my present life. I felt relief and sadness of leaving one of the best things that have ever happened to me. But I couldn't just turn down an opportunity like this.

"Goodbye, old life. I'll miss you so much." The machine warped and had a rough landing after the ten to fifteen minute travel. And the next thing I knew was that I was in the center of a large land filled with green grass and trees along with gloomy clouds and slight rain.

I look around and notice this isn't in America, so my curiosity and adventurer instincts clicked and walked around and came to a secluded cabin in the middle of this grassy land. I walk to the cabin and knock on the door, a man yelled loudly from inside saying he was coming. At first I thought it was one of my friends then I realized they all live in America except Felix, Yami and. . . Jack. That's when it hit me, like a bullet through the heart, my shock was so much I began to cry as I imagined my closest friend. How could I have done such an awful thing.

Good thing it was raining my tears blended in with the rain on my face. The man answered the door, it was him. . . Jack, older and mature with the wrinkles of an adult father. I nearly yelled his name, but couldn't for that was one of the contracts with this time traveling job. The man looked surprised at first, but then apologized for not speaking first.

"Do you need something sir?" Jack asked me. It hurt, it hurt a lot not hearing my name coming from his mouth good thing the

"I-I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I was wondering if I could stay a night here. It's raining quite a lot out so I just need a quick place to stay. I'm not going to do anything stupid, I promise." I told him with true sincerity.

At first he gave me a weird look as he was going to say 'what the fuck is up with this guy', but instead he let me in and I heard a giggling child from the other room. "Wait here please." Jack walks into the room and picks up a child around four or five years old. And then a woman came out.

"Who the hell is this?" The woman asked.

"I don't know, he's some kind of traveler and would like to stay here because of the shit weather out here." Jack responded.

They both sat down on a couch as I sat down on a chair across from them. It felt off, something was definitely off with this situation. They looked very serious, and I never saw Jack this serious before.

"What's your name, sir?" The man asked.

I replied quickly and with a happy tune. "My name is Marki-! Mark, just Mark." It was a close call, but i caught it before it slipped.

"Mark huh?" Jack said. "How did you get here?" He began to look intrigued at his answer so far and wanted to test it.

I panicked a little but gave a clear answer. "I woke up out in the middle of the grass outside." I lied but that was also apart of the contract.

"I think he's clear, Signe." He looked at the woman with a smile. "I've met him before."

I jumped out of the chair surprising the two and the child. My eyes widened and my mind unsure of how to react.

"Y-You know me?" I asked with caution.

"Yeah, it was about ten years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday." Jack said with a smile. "Don't you remember, you came to visit us the same way you did just now and I asked you the same questions."

I then was sighing of relief, it was my future self he was talking about, because Jack looks like he's in around his thirties by now. And. . . He has a ring on his finger, he's married with a kid. My heart shattered into thousands of pieces and the fact that it hurt more than a bullet to the face. I knew he had a girl friend, but I still wanted a chance. What was I thinking? Go out with Jack? I must have been delusional to think Jack was actually gay and would give me a chance. He only saw me as a friend that jokes around, nothing more, nothing less.

"Anyway, your welcome to stay in the spare bedroom for tonight." Signe said to Mark as Jack set down the child.

"Who is this?" I point to the child.

"This is Sam, short for Samuel." Jack answers as I gave a chuckle remembering how if he ever had a child or something that's alive that have great responsibility he would name them Sam. "What's so funny?" He gave a serious look.

"It's nothing, it's just what you told me long ago." I smiled after I spoke looking at Jack with saddened eyes.

"Sure and what's with the eyes? You're creeping me out Mark." Jack gave me a look as though he was saying 'What the fuck are you doing?'.

"Are you still doing YouTube?" I asked him.

"Oh, I haven't done YouTube in the past, I don't know, twelve to thirteen years." Jack answered surprised I asked about YouTube. "I gave up on it and continued to do Hotel Management instead, I only play games on my free time with my daughter and my wife or even when I'm alone." Jack slowly started to look saddened.

"Why did you stop?" I asked curious as why he did so.

"There wasn't an actual point to continue, I only had like, one hundred subscribers and got a lot of hate from the videos I posted." Jack sat on the couch as I sat next to him. "Plus everyone thought I was a poser for being like other gamers like PewDiePie and Yamimash. I looked up to PewDiePie, a lot, because of how he connected with people. But that dream of wanting to have a job just like him to connect to people that like the same things I do and have fun doing the job."

"Just PewDiePie? Isn't there anyone else?" I asked filled with hurt and curiosity.

"No, there wasn't really anyone else." Jack said bluntly. "If there was more, maybe I would have continued, but nope."

I look at Jack and asked him a few more questions as he answered with truthful words and how he came this far in life. From a gaming nerd in his cabin to living with his wife and becoming a successful Hotel Manager or owner. He looked stressed and a bit irritated, but let it slide.

"Wanna play some games, to get some stress off your mind?" I asked him with a gentle broken hearted smile.

He looks surprised at first, but gave a smile and accepted the offer. "Sure, but I'm gonna beat you in every game." He chuckled and grabbed two PS4 controllers and we started to play, a really old game to Jack but still new to me, Rocket League. We played for about three to four hours before we laughed everything off and stopped playing.

"How the fuck are you good at that game?" Jack asked.

"Just practice, every expert was once a beginner." I told him in a tone as if it was a secret and then laughed.

So, night came and I felt extremely sad as I went into the spare bedroom and laid on the bed. Not caring about not having blankets I fell asleep crying dampening my bed closing my eyes as the door to my room opens and a blanket is put over me. I grab a their arm and squeeze tightly half awake.

"I'm sorry." I speak to the person with the hairy thick arm. "I didn't say goodbye." I cried and loosened my grip before letting go and my last words leave my mouth. "I love. . . you." I fall asleep and forget about everything as I head a single line that I though I would never hear.

"Love you too, douchebag." Spoke a Irish male voice.


End file.
